1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of stringing a racket assembly, and more particularly to a racket assembly for games, such as tennis, racket ball, and the like in a facile manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racket assemblies for playing tennis, racket ball and the like are generally formed of one piece and comprised of an oval-shaped frame portion and a handle portion extending from the frame portion generally along a longitudinal axis of the oval-shaped frame portion. Racket assemblies have required more and more complicated and expensive manufacturing techniques. Additionally, there have existed greater demands for high quality rackets exhibiting better balance, more constant tension forces about a greater area of the stringed portion of the frame member, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,316 to Coupar, there is disclosed one method for stringing a racket frame having an inside and an outside surface wherein a string having two ends and a length to span the frame and having a means for maintaining the string taut comprised of a knot on each end of the string and a collar for placing over the string between each knot and the outside surface of the frame, the collars having an inside cross-sectional extent smaller than the knot and an outside cross-sectional extent greater than the apertures.